une étoile dans le ciel
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: Goku se lance dans l'astronomie avec son Sanzo...


Notes de l'auteur : Coucou, me revoilà!!! Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais je viens de les avoir. J'avais un pépin avec internet. Une suite au calvaire de Sanzô ? Vous êtes vraiment sadiques !!! Il en a déjà assez bavé!!....Mais c'est envisageable, je vais réfléchir à la question... La suite de l'anniversaire de Gokû se fait un peu attendre mais patience, elle va venir!! C'est en cours d'écriture!!  
  
A bientôt, Chibigokû.  
  
Une étoile dans le ciel.  
  
Sanzô et son groupe voyageaient à travers le désert. Depuis des jours, ils n'avaient vu personne et n'avaient pas mangé correctement. Tous étaient très fatigué et s'ennuyaient. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la petite voiture verte conduite par Hakkai. Tout le monde dormait à moitié. Le paysage était monotone : du sable, des cailloux, des dunes et des montagnes de sables des tous les côtés... Enfin après quelques heures passer à rouler dans un silence mortel, une voix se fit entendre...  
  
- Regardez!! On est sorti du désert!! , hurla Goku, fou de joie, dans les oreilles du pauvre Sanzo qui avait eu le malheur de s'endormir dans le siège devant le singe. Mais il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, il était trop heureux intérieurement qu'il soit redevenu aussi joyeux qu'avant leur entrée dans ce désert. Il aimait le voir aussi vivant et agité même s'il ne le montrait pas.  
  
Enfin, une heure après leur sortie, ils arrivèrent dans un village un peu curieux : toutes les rues étaient fleuries, les maisons étaient décorées de branches de bambou et de fleurs de toutes les couleurs jusque sur les toits. A vue d'oeil, une fête se préparait, cette idée réjouissait le singe encore plus.  
  
" Chouette !!! C'est la fête" se disait-il. Tous avaient l'air plus joyeux et contents de voir à nouveau du monde.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hakkai stoppait la jeep verte devant un hôtel. Comme les autres maisons, il était recouvert de montagnes de fleurs et de branches de bambou. Un peu intrigués, les quatre amis entrèrent à l'intérieur sans trop se poser de questions. Une serveuse arriva et ils passèrent commande. Ils prirent tous les plats du menu et vidèrent tous les plats. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé ainsi. Enfin, en allant au comptoir pour payer, Sanzo se décida tout de même à demander quel genre de fête se préparait.

Le patron de l'hôtel le regarda comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète avant de lui dire : "ce soir, c'est la fête de Tanabata !" En entendant ce nom, Sanzo fit des yeux ronds, on était déjà le 7 juillet ? Ils avaient passés 3 mois dans le désert ? Son maître lui en avait déjà parlé et lui avait raconté l'histoire de cette fête qu'il avait toujours voulue voir. C'était il y a si longtemps qu'il avait entendu cette histoire...  
  
D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller à cette fête. C'était une fête traditionnelle avec des stands de nuit. Goku essayait par tous les moyens de s'arranger avec Sanzo pour que celui-ci lui achète à manger. Le moine refusa quatre ou cinq fois pour la forme, car Gojo et Hakkai étaient avec eux, puis il accepta et partit avec lui laissant les deux autres ensemble.  
  
- T'as vu comme ils nous ont largué !! S'énerva Gojo.

- Tu veux aussi à manger ? Lui demanda gentiment Hakkai.

- Je suis pas le singe, moi !!

- A mon avis, il vaudrait mieux les laisser ensemble. J'ai l'impression que Sanzo est devenu beaucoup plus gentil avec Goku tout d'un coup, il s'occupe plus de lui, expliqua Hakkai avec un sourire.

- Le bonze! Gentil !! Tu délires, mon pauvre !!!! S'étranglait Gojo devant l'idéalisme de son ami. C'est une armoire à glace, il ne décongèlera jamais !! (Merci pour l'expression, quelqu'un me l'a mise dans une review, merci beaucoup !!)

Gojo et Hakkai décidèrent d'aller voir tous les stands avant de rentrer, une si belle fête ne devait pas être ratée et pour la prochaine, ils devraient attendre encore longtemps, un an, une éternité. Et puis, ils étaient seuls, ensemble...  
  
De leur côté, Sanzo et Goku n'avaient pas perdu leur temps non plus. En effet, le singe avait déjà dévoré une bonne dizaine de beignets et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin... et Sanzo payait sans rien dire. Ce qui surprenait quand même le singe mais il ne dit rien pour une fois que le moine était dans un de ses jours de bonté autant en profiter et puis... le singe aimait beaucoup le moine blond lorsqu'il était aussi gentil avec lui. Il l'aimait déjà en général mais là, il tombait de plus en plus amoureux du joli blond qui semblait ne s'apercevoir de rien du tout.

Ils firent eux aussi le tour des stands avant de rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient devant les premiers stands. ils avaient tout vu : les stands où l'on pouvait essayer de pêcher des poissons rouges, les stands de nourriture avec les beignets, le thé...et les stands qui vendaient des masques effrayants ou au contraire humoristiques. Goku avait beaucoup aimé rester seul avec Sanzo, il aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais ou au moins rester encore un peu seul avec lui mais il fallait rentrer, les autres les attendaient. Lentement, ils prirent le chemin du retour, celui qui les ramenait vers leurs amis.  
  
L'hôtel ne disposait plus que de deux chambres de deux personnes. Ils durent donc tirer au sort. Sanzo serait donc avec Hakkai et Goku avec Gojo, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au singe mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. L'une des deux chambres avait un balcon d'où on pouvait observer les étoiles, c'est celle que Sanzo choisit. Le singe et le kappa auraient l'autre, ils n'avaient pas besoin de balcon...

Goku alla se mettre au lit, les trois autres décidèrent de retourner au bar pour boire une dernière bière. S'apercevant de cela, Goku se leva et entra dans la chambre de Sanzo. Il s'assit sur la rampe du balcon et admira les étoiles pendant un très long moment. L'une d'entre elles attirait particulièrement son attention ou plutôt deux. C'étaient les deux étoiles les plus brillantes dans le ciel. On ne voyait qu'elles. Les autres s'effaçaient devant leur beauté et leur éclat. Le singe restait là, il regardait fixement ces deux étoiles. Il les avait souvent observé de sa prison dans la roche mais ne connaissait pas leur nom comme il ne savait pas pourquoi il y avait une fête ce soir-là.

A ce moment-là, Sanzo entra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit, les autres étaient encore en -bas, il était fatigué et voulait se coucher. Il entra dans sa chambre et vit Goku qui fixait les étoiles assis sur la rampe. Il était si absorbé par sa contemplation des astres qu'il ne vit pas le moine s'approcher de lui. Doucement, Sanzo se glissa derrière lui et mis ses bras autour de la taille du jeune garçon qui ne bougea même pas. Il l'entendit seulement murmurer :  
  
" Sanzo, quel est le nom de ces deux étoiles ?"

" Tu veux parler de ces étoiles qui brillent beaucoup plus fort que les autres ?" Goku acquièça silencieusement.

" La fête de ce soir, appelée fête de tanabata, est en leur honneur. Tu veux que je te raconte leur histoire ?"  
  
Une fois de plus, Goku ne dit rien. il ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Il voulait entendre Sanzo lui raconter cette histoire. il se blottit dans ses bras et attendit la suite. il resta sur la rampe pendant que le moine le tenait serré contre lui. Sanzo resta silencieux un moment avant de commencer.  
  
" L'étoile à ta gauche, commença le blond, s'appelle Véga. Elle fait partie de la constellation de la lyre, on l'appelle la tisseuse. Celle de droite, c'est Altaïr, dans la constellation de l'aigle. Véga, la fille du dieu, aimait le tissage et passait son temps devant sa machine à tisser. Le dieu, inquiet, songea à la marier avec le berger Altaïr qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la voie lactée. Après le mariage, les deux amoureux devinrent inséparables et, pris par leur passion, vécurent dans l'oisiveté. Le dieu en colère les sépara et n'autorisa leurs retrouvailles qu'une fois par an, le soir du 7 juillet. Comme il pleut souvent à cette époque, ils ne se retrouvent pas tous les ans et doivent donc attendre l'année suivante en priant pour qu'il fasse beau ce soir-l".

- Mon histoire t'a plu ? demanda Sanzo, certain de la réponse.

- Oui, mais heureusement, nous nous sommes ensembles tous les jours, répondit Goku avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as raison, souffla le moine, je ne pourrai pas attendre pendant un an pour te revoir. Et le moine posa un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon qui était toujours dans ses bras.

- Et si on allait se coucher, j'ai sommeil, dit Goku.

- excellente idée, répondit Sanzo. il prit le garçon et l'emporta dans ses bras jusque dans son lit et se coucha à ses côtés. Gojo et Hakkai qui entraient à ce moment là dans la chambre, avaient vu la scène et choisirent d'aller dans l'autre chambre. Mieux valait les laisser tranquilles. eux aussi connaissait cette histoire, ils avaient à présent l'occasion de la réviser ensemble tout comme les deux autres dans la chambre d'à côté. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?  
  
Fin.  
  
J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu!! Envoyez-moi des reviews!!  
  
A bientôt, Chibigoku.


End file.
